


The Darkest Hour (or US government gothic)

by wannabe_someone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Supernatural Elements, fuck trump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabe_someone/pseuds/wannabe_someone
Summary: What if there were hidden supernatural entities in the gov?





	The Darkest Hour (or US government gothic)

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck trump
> 
> rated t for language
> 
> kind of shitting on religion, but mostly the kind of religion that people use to justify their prejudices

Knowing the truth fucking sucks. It’s when you have a wall between you and the rest of the world, something you have to keep hidden. 

When my friends are ranting in the cafeteria, saying things about how the entire world is going downhill. They yell, pounding on the table with righteous indignation, “Sometimes I think that the President’s a demon!” 

You know that there are actual demons. You’re part fae, good at illusions, good at spinning subtle lies and trapping people into your stories. If anyone bothered to look, they’d see the pointed ears, the grace you have to hide, the slightly unnatural color of your hair and eyes. 

Nobody can see that. But that’s the one truth that sends you reeling. 

Laughing nervously, you say the only thing you can. “He’s a shithead. It’s pretty horrible, isn’t it.” 

You saw another friend flinch at the statement. Looking closer, you could see the reptilian eyes, the slight feathers coating their back and shoulders. You know they’re a harpy, know of their entire family, but you say nothing to them. You’ll see them again, eventually, and commiserate over the state of the world.

Most of the other people at your table keep talking. Your friends don’t see the President on TV, knowing the orange hue of his skin isn’t from a spray tan, but from getting possessed. 

And for all of Pence being an Evangelical Christian, he too is being egged on, a little voice inside him amplifying what he already believes, turning it into fanaticism. G-d wouldn’t protect someone like him. They’re too busy, trying to keep the world together, create peace. 

(Most organized religion was created by demons, a way to create divisions and conflicts.)

Where other people blame old white men, you see the people behind them, or as much as any of them can be called people. 

The Devil, Satan, demons, the servants of Hell. They’re what’s behind the chaos, the organizations that deny climate change, the people causing the wars, the inequality, almost everything else causing this shit, the things you want to change. 

For you, you’re not just afraid of the school shootings, the things at mosques and synagogues, sexual assault and rape. 

You go to friends houses, the ones who know, and see wards. You know friends who have shown up at school, other events, jumping at every sound, usually after disappearing for a few weeks. 

After, you hear that they’d been attacked, Satan trying to coerce them to his side. When he’s successful, there’s usually a string of murders after. You realized the pattern years ago, matching the news with the late night conversations you weren’t supposed to hear, but did after going downstairs, saying that you had a nightmare.

You’re living in an unseen war zone.

There’s still hope. You go to Pride, with an ace pride flag, and you’re surrounded by not just people, but angels. Thousands of eyes, feathers, every otherworldly thing you can imagine, and people with those features protect you from harm, compliment you on your strength to come here.

The people protesting wars, speaking about the problems at the border, the refugees, climate justice, they’re all on the side of G-d. 

And when you feel like you will break, there’s always someone there to help you. They radiate light, the kinds of people that are always helping everyone else. 

That’s how you know not to give up.


End file.
